


My Demon Lover

by stacy_l



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, POV Male Character, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder questions his feelings for Alex Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demon Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in August 2002.
> 
> Truth be told this story was completely experimental in nature and one that just wanted to be written. I've only ever written this one fic for the X Files fandom. It was triggered by an X Files music vid someone created that had these two paired. Enjoy.

I dreamed about him again last night. I dreamed about him and how things could be if it were different between us. He is my enemy. He cares only about himself and is willing to do whatever it takes to remain on top. We have nothing in common, nothing. He is someone who is not to be trusted. Yet I can’t seem to get the man out of my head. He’s in my thoughts, in my dreams…hell he never gives me a moment’s solace. I can’t get him out of my mind no matter how hard I try. 

He comes to me at night when I’m asleep. He slips into my dreams and plays havoc with my brain. He stirs me up and makes me want him. When he comes to me he seduces me then he fucks me all night long. Damn, I can’t get enough of him. He haunts me and teases me. He confuses me at the same time that he disturbs me. He’s my demon lover…that’s what I call him anyway because he comes to me at night, in the dark, in the late hours. He won’t show his face in the light though I know he’s always within me. Images of him play through my mind and creep into my thoughts when I least expect it. Usually I’ll think of him when I’m having an important meeting with Skinner, or Scully has some theory she wants me to buy into. I think of him and all other thoughts fly out the window. I can’t remember what the hell I was saying or even thinking. I know Scully and Skinner chalk it up to my spooky nature. If they knew what really held my attention what would they say? 

As I close my eyes I see him, not as my enemy, but as we are in the night: entwined, connected, interwoven, two lovers who are complete opposites… I sometimes wonder what the man is like in bed. Does he have that same passion, that same aggression I see him often display when he makes love? Is he gentle or rough? Would he even consider making out with another man? 

The thought of him in bed excites me. I groan as I feel my dick hardening as I think of him, my demon lover, lying in wait for me. In my dreams he’s gentle and slow. He’s rough when I want him to be and tender when I need him to be. He tells me to relax and to stretch out before him. I want to obey those words, but I have to touch him; I have to see him… I need to touch him, so I urge him to lay down for me and watch with open admiration as the man dutifully obeys the soft command lowering to the bed, stretching that unbelievable body out before me, casting that hungry gaze my way while a feral grin lights his lips…when he’s comfortable he turns onto his right side and gently pats the empty space beside him on the bed. My eyes are drawn to that vacant place he indicates, and I can feel my feet already moving to carry me to him. He grins wickedly as he notices my approach still urging me in that husky voice of his: ‘Come to bed, Fox. I need you.’ Those words send chills up and down my spine and add fuel to the ever-growing fire within. He triggers my desire and my need. I ache with anticipation feeling my breath coming in short gasps as my arousal increases… 

Hell, it takes little effort for him to get me in that damned bed. I quickly lower onto the mattress and straddle his magnificent body. When I’m settled I focus on my next goal: separating the man from his clothes the fastest way I know how. I rip them off of him…he pants in response for he loves when I’m aggressive with him. I need to see him naked, naked and vulnerable before me, so willing to offer his body to me, so ready to display that sensual physique for my viewing pleasure. Shit, does the man ever have a sexy body, God! He drives me wild! I growl in triumph before allowing my own feral gaze to sweep slowly over his body. I love to admire my demon lover in the darkness. He’s so perfect and so magnificent. He’s just as I have always expected: firm, muscular, sensuous and sexy as hell! This fox has trapped his rat and plans to devour him before the sun rises. 

The dreams are always the same: he comes to me, and we make love. He’s so passionate and so responsive to my every touch and every stroke. I take my time licking every delectable inch of that scrumptious man. I take my time exploring him and discovering all his little secrets. In my dreams I know what turns the man on. I attack his earlobe first nibbling to my heart’s content as he moans and thrusts his hips ramming his hard cock against my inner thigh. I groan in response to that intimate contact feeling an overwhelming need to flip the man onto his stomach and fuck him till he screams. Oh how I would love to see the man bucking and writhing beneath me in the throes of passion… 

He’s a man who is my rival, yet I burn for him and I ache for him. He would probably chew me up and spit me out if I dared to take a chance with him, yet I still can’t forget him. I want him and I intend to make him mine, but if I dared to make my move how long would it be before this hunter became his prey? 

I don’t know why I have this incredible desire for the man but I do. I can’t ignore how he makes me feel. I can’t ignore how he can make me so damned hard at the mere thought of him. My fingers twitch as I ache to touch and stroke every little contour of his body. If he knew just how much I want him, how much I need him he’d probably laugh. I’m a crazy fool, for I’ve gone and fallen in love with the devil himself and he has no idea that I have. 

I often try to deny the attraction I feel for him, but it never works. I don’t understand why I feel this immense yearning for a man who probably despises me like no other. I wonder where he is now. He comes and goes this dream lover of mine. He’s the devil in disguise hidden behind a handsome face, a mask of innocence. Tell me what am I supposed to do? I try to deny that I feel anything for a man I should hate with my very being yet…I love him. I love everything about him. I must be crazy. I must be. Scully would probably be horrified at the mere thought of me with…with him. She could never understand the way I feel. Hell, I don’t even understand it myself. I mean all I have to do is see him and I’m lost. I become swept up completely in him. 

I love to watch him moving. I love to see him angry and frustrated. Sometimes in my dreams he’s the aggressor. He’ll grab me from behind and take me fast and hard… Shit, I can’t even remember all the times I’ve jacked myself off with that little fantasy of mine. He’s dark, foreboding…dangerous yet I’m drawn to him like a moth to the flame. In my dreams and fantasies he grind his hard cock against my ass urging me to open for him. I moan from deep in my throat as I unselfishly spread my thighs wanting and needing him to go further, go deeper. He orders me to spread for him then rides me hard and fast. I scream in ecstasy as his dick rubs back and forth across my prostate and his hands slip around my waist to cup my bawls and dick so gently…I get so hard when I think of him taking me like that. Shit! 

What can I do about this incredible overwhelming desire I feel for a man who is forbidden to me? How do I move on with my life when I can’t seem to get that one person out of my mind? My dreams will never allow me to forget how I burn and ache for a man that I can never have… Maybe knowing that he’s untouchable is why I’m so attracted to him. Maybe I’m simply attracted to people I know I can never have. Forbidden fruit is always sweeter…or so they say. I want the man so badly that it hurts. The dreams are my only connection to him. The dreams are the only way I can be with him. My dreams are how he comes to me…in my dreams we can be together, and we can love one another openly. All I have to remember him by, all I have to live with is my dreams…dark dreams of my demon lover who calls out to me even now…


End file.
